


百花儿棺材铺（第五更9-10）

by volpamante



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volpamante/pseuds/volpamante





	百花儿棺材铺（第五更9-10）

9．

他的战战兢兢在第二天被彻底坐实，杨九郎从那天起开始躲他，后来，就干脆见不到面了。

这不是张小辫儿第一次经历这个，他劝慰自己，起码比上次好吧。

见不到杨九郎也没什么所谓，他想着，他至少有事可做，每天早起跟着管家打理内府的杂事，下午跟着掌柜们跑店铺，忙的团团转。

他从下人们聊天的只言片语里也能知道杨九郎在干嘛，今天去了哪个酒楼明天去了哪个园子，好在杨九郎不去喝花酒，他有点愣神的想着，就听见小厮们狎笑着谈论那个新得杨九郎宠的小相公。

长得那叫一个嫩，分不清男女那种，唱的黛玉葬花我见犹怜，让杨少爷捧在手心里，还有那杨柳腰，诶，那小腰儿细的，也就辫儿能比了。

/我比不了。/

他比划道。

然后想起立夏之前得把杨九郎夏天的衣裳拿出来收拾收拾，就站起来干活儿去了。

 

他一个人在屋里的时候才觉得，自己原来还是难过，比想象中难过的多。

如今的张小辫儿读书识字了，能站在他身边了，还能帮的上他忙了，可怎么还是难过呢。

他转身倒水喝，一晃神茶杯掉在地上摔得稀碎，他连忙蹲下捡碎片，被摔碎的瓷片生他的气，上来就划了他手指一下。

他疼的吸了口气，傻愣愣的看着血从手指上往外冒。

门外的小丫鬟听见声响赶紧进来，“诶哟傻子，这哪能用手捡啊！赶紧起来赶紧起来，血都流成这样了你还傻站着干嘛啊！”

他觉得好疼啊，然后又觉得好在自己说不出话。

 

手上的伤口不深，没两天就愈合了。

他依然没见到过杨九郎。

那天他在成衣铺子里帮忙到打烊，刚一脚迈出门正和杨九郎带着出门的小厮旭子打了个照面儿。

“诶哟，辫儿哥，太好了！”孩子赶忙跑过来。

“少爷今儿出门没带伞，您看这天儿一会儿估计要下雨，今儿就我跟着我也不敢走远啊，能不能劳驾您给少爷取把伞送到春玉堂啊，离这儿就两步道儿。”

张小辫儿点头赶紧要走。

“诶诶，您不用特急，少爷这正喝着呢，这一时半会儿肯定完不了事，您拿了伞送来就成，不着急。”

伞是不着急，可是张小辫儿着急啊，他终于有借口能见见杨九郎了。

他抱着伞一溜儿小跑的到了那个春玉堂，拿出杨府的腰牌又指了指手里的伞，等进了院子门才忍着放缓了脚步。

然后突然意识到这个春玉堂是什么地方了。

相公堂子。

说不定还是林黛玉唱得好的那位的堂子。

他开始后悔进来，不过就是送把伞，他想着，开始四下找旭子在哪，把伞给他自己就走。

可那二楼临窗的雅座位置实在是太好，一抬头就像撞进眼睛里一样。

杨九郎喝的满脸通红，搂着坐在自己腿上的人儿，笑的灿烂。

张小辫儿睁大了眼睛看着杨九郎一手搂着怀里人的腰，一手端着酒杯往嘴里送，那怀里的妙人儿搂着他的脖子，凑到他嘴边抢酒喝。

直到那俩人亲到一起张小辫儿才猛地垂下眼睛，周围的笑语和丝竹的声音变得很遥远，他攥着伞柄站在那里，把他意识拉回现实的是痛感，那感觉就好像有人在他的心上狠狠的揉了一把碎瓷片。

他愣愣的站在那儿，可却没想着自己也是招眼的很。尤其来逛堂子的都是好他这口儿的，很快就有那个见色起意的上前来。

“这是新来的小公子吧，看着面生，叫什么呀，嗯？”

手也不老实的摸了摸张小辫儿的脸。

张小辫儿就往后躲。

这人也是个锦衣的公子哥儿，高高大大的，一看人要跑，赶紧抓住张小辫儿的手。

“诶你别跑啊，害羞啦？”

张小辫儿知道他误会了自己的身份，冷静下来赶紧摆手。

结果傻大个儿反而理解为是解释说不害羞。

“不害羞啦，那今儿就你陪我吧，你叫什么呀？”

他早看着长褂下那腰身眼馋，现在无所顾忌了赶忙一把搂住，这一搂更是心神一荡，我操，真他妈是极品！

这发展张小辫儿也是没想到，反应过来拿伞就打了过去。

他这一动手，那人身边跟着的小厮们不干了，骂骂咧咧就要打人，那大个儿被伞打的肩膀生疼，但还是赶紧拦着。

这一来一往闹的整个堂子的人都往这儿看。

突然一个酒壶从天而降，“啪嚓”一声在傻大个儿的脚边摔得粉碎。

几个人被吓的动作一滞，条件反射往楼上看去。

就见二楼杨九郎冷着一张脸目露凶光：“他是我的人，都他妈给老子离远点儿。”

然后摇摇晃晃的走下楼来，旁边的旭子跟着也是一脸不善。

堂子里的相公那个个都是人精儿，一见不对劲儿赶紧围过来，“王少爷您认错啦，这不是咱堂子里的人呀，您看丹伶不是在二楼等您呢吗！”

杨九郎才不管别的，他只顾着把张小辫儿搂进怀里哄：“伤着哪儿没有？”

张小辫儿摇头。

“那吓着了吗？”

又摇头。

“你怎么来啦？”

他把伞递给杨九郎。

旭子跟着解释：“少爷，怪我，我劳烦辫儿哥送伞来着。”

“哪儿没有伞啊你祸祸他？你……”

张小辫儿就拽他的袖子。

王少爷那边看在眼里这个搓火，刚想翻脸却看张小辫儿走到自己面前，先指了指自己的喉咙，又摆了摆手。

“你，你不会说话啊？”

张小辫儿点了点头。

然后指了指后面的小楼，摆了摆手。

“所以你不是这儿的小相公。”

点头。

接着他指了指杨九郎，比划了一个走的姿势。

“你是他的……小厮？”

又点了点头，然后退了一步鞠了一个躬。

“诶你不用……”

“诶哟看看这弟弟多懂事儿啊，两位少爷也就别生气啦，都是来这儿玩儿的，上楼，咱喝一杯什么事儿过不去呀！”

旁边的人跟着打圆场。

但是杨九郎不乐意，他可看见这个傻大个儿搂辫儿的腰了，压着酒劲儿摇晃着把张小辫儿往身后搂。

张小辫儿没白跟着杨九郎两年多，杨九郎一伸手他就知道这人要动手，连忙给旭子使眼色拽住了杨九郎。

“你，你们干什么！”

杨九郎酒劲儿一阵一阵的翻涌，迷迷瞪瞪被俩人架着往外走，想回头找人拼命结果眼前都直重影儿。

“那你叫什么啊！”

那王少爷还真是看上了张小辫儿，一看人要走，赶紧不依不饶追在后面问。

小相公们赶紧拉住他，好家伙，那杨九郎出了名儿的暴脾气，也就是今天喝多了又赶上个机灵的小厮，要不然铁定得闹一通儿。

砸东西就先不说了，可这王少爷也不是普通人，这可是武将家的公子，这俩人打起来，甭管见不见血，他们有几个脑袋够跟着往里搁啊。

 

等旭子赶着车出发了，张小辫儿才放下心来。可这一路也是遭了罪，杨九郎在狭小的马车里闹腾个没完，先是满身酒气抱着他嘴里嘟哝着醉话，然后又要张牙舞爪的下车。旭子在外边儿赶车也是心惊胆战，一个劲儿催马。

好不容易到了家，张小辫儿怕惊动了杨家长辈明天杨九郎挨罚，就跟旭子比划让他别叫人，这倒正和了旭子的意，少爷出去喝成这样回来，他这个跟着的也不好交代。

俩人扶着杨九郎回屋，先伺候杨九郎吐了一遭，漱了口，又给他换了干净衣服扶到床上。杨九郎也算心疼人，吐过之后就乖乖睡了。

旭子在屋外守夜，张小辫儿打了热水回来看见那孩子也累的坐在门沿儿上直点头。他就让旭子去睡，他来守夜。旭子毕竟年龄小，也累的狠了，就千恩万谢的走了。

剩着张小辫儿自己拧了热毛巾坐在床边儿上给杨九郎擦脸。

 

他小心翼翼的给杨九郎擦着脸，其实单论五官杨九郎并不出众，还没今天那姓王的傻子好看，可是，张小辫儿心里想着，杨九郎就是耐看呀。

都收拾完了，烛光也逐渐暗下来，张小辫儿意识到自己该去屋门口守夜了，可他就是舍不得走。

他私心想着反正也没别人，杨九郎又睡着了，他就是多看一会儿也应该不碍什么吧，毕竟这样的机会不多，以后，以后怕是要更少了。

然后梦里的画面突然的闪现了一下，张小辫儿心猛地一跳，赶紧站起身来。

他想着今天杨九郎问他伤着没时的眼神，都喝成那样了还是毁天灭地的温柔，又想起那小相公坐在杨九郎腿上时的情景……

他不能亲杨九郎，即使趁着杨九郎醉的人事不知那样也是不对的。

但是……

但是就贴一下脸呢，就，就像梦里那样。

他站在那里心都要揉皱了。

也许这辈子就这一次机会，他想着，等明天杨九郎一醒，自己就又要过上连他人都看不到的日子了。

而且，而且就只是轻轻贴一下脸，就很快的一下，然后他就去门外守夜。

他缓缓的坐回到床边，哪怕心里对自己的鄙夷已经翻江倒海，他还是想抱一下杨九郎。

轻轻悄悄的他先碰了碰杨九郎的肩膀，杨九郎砸了咂嘴，睡得正好，张小辫儿被他得睡相逗得弯起了嘴角。

他慢慢的俯下身体，却还是只敢虚抱着杨九郎。

然后把脸小心翼翼的贴上杨九郎的脸，喝了酒的人脸颊热乎乎的。

 

呀，原来终究跟梦里不一样。

梦里自己是纯然的欢喜，哪会鼻酸呢。

可说好的就一下，一下是很短的时间啊。

他怕自己舍不得，便干脆的坐起身，又给杨九郎掖了掖被子就准备起身出门。

然后一只手猛地攥住了他的手腕儿。

 

10.

杨九郎其实在张小辫儿给他擦脸的时候就醒了，也是，酒疯也撒过了，吐也吐过了，再拿热毛巾擦把脸，可不就清醒了吗。

他没睁眼是因为臊的慌，觉得没脸面对张小辫儿。

他也是没想到张小辫儿会去相公堂子，这就好像，自己那秘密的感情被弄得昭然若揭。

他喜欢张小辫儿，不是别的感情，就是那样的喜欢。

所以那天下午张小辫儿从他怀里跑了之后，他也是痛定思痛才咬着牙每天往外躲的。他知道自己这怕是藏不住了，以前每天见着无所谓是因为那时候张小辫儿还是个小孩儿，可就那天下午之后，16岁的张小辫儿变成了他人生中最大的诱惑。

他杨九郎想要的没有到不了手的，但张小辫儿不一样，究竟是怎么个不一样他也懒得想，但就是不一样，总之他不能违了张小辫儿的心意。

人家若是拿他杨九郎当朋友、当哥哥，那他就得让他如愿，以后张小辫儿看上哪家姑娘了他去帮忙提亲、抬轿子都行。

可暂时，暂时他不能见张小辫儿，他也就是个普通的男人，七情六欲俱全，又正赶上精力旺盛的时候。

所以他只能去那相公堂子发泄，本想着等过一阵再人模狗样儿的回来见张小辫儿。

但今晚不一样，他闭着眼睛以为张小辫儿会走，却被脸上那一下温凉的触感惊了心，他躺在那儿都怀疑张小辫儿是不是都能听见他的心跳声。

可也就那一下，好像个幻觉一样，然后就没有然后了。

得亏他睁眼睁的早，这次若放了张小辫儿走往后余生他都得后悔。

 

张小辫儿被杨九郎吓坏了，他慌张的想逃走但这次杨九郎紧紧的抓住了他的手。

“辫儿你别，你别，你留下来成吗？”

张小辫儿闭了下眼，绝望的不再挣扎。

他终于还是搞砸了一切。

 

杨九郎把人拖回来重又坐在了床沿儿上，俩人对坐着一时谁也没有动。

张小辫儿低着头，烛光映在他脸上像个漂亮的塑像。

杨九郎咽了咽口水，他伸手抓住了张小辫儿的另一只手，四手相握的时候张小辫儿轻轻的抖了一下。

“辫儿，就是，今天反正也到这份儿上了，我没有强迫你的意思，你要是不愿意咱过了今晚就再也不提了，我，我对你，没有不尊重的意思，我没有把你当堂子里的小相公啊，也不是轻贱你，我，我就是喜欢你。”

张小辫儿觉得自己是听错了还是做梦呢，他抬起头一脸惊讶的望向杨九郎。

他这么一看杨九郎反而不好意思了，他移开视线但手还是不敢松。

“我也不知道从什么时候开始对你就是这样的心思了，我知道这样不对但就是控制不住……你，你救过我的命，是我的恩人，我带你进杨家也是报恩，不是为了这个你相信我！”

张小辫儿的手挣动了一下，杨九郎心里一沉，但还是放开了他。

却没想到那个人不是要走，而是用手比划：/那你为什么去堂子？/

杨九郎被问的一愣，然后突然反应过来，“辫儿，你是不是……吃醋了？”

张小辫儿脸‘腾’的红了，站起来就要走。

杨九郎一把把他拦腰抱住，“我不去了我再也不去了！我只是觉得那个小相公长得像你，我，我跟你发誓再去堂子我杨九郎天打雷劈不得好死！”

张小辫儿听得赶紧回身捂他的嘴，却没曾想这一下正好扑进了杨九郎的怀里，俩人四目相对都僵直了身体红了脸。

还是杨九郎先傻笑了起来，本来眼睛就小，这一笑见牙不见眼的把张小辫儿也逗笑了。

张小辫儿一笑眼睛弯的像只小狐狸，嘴唇嫣红。

杨九郎想亲他，心里想的都烧得慌，但他怕把人吓跑了，只能咬着牙吸了口气放弃，心里烦躁的背着大悲咒。

张小辫儿倒是没想那么多，他早就开心的忘我了，看着杨九郎松开自己，就比划道：/你睡吧，我就在门口守夜。/

那杨九郎怎么可能放他，也不管别的，把他抱上床，脱了外衣盖好被子。

“今晚上你就在这儿睡，好吗？”

那亮晶晶的眼睛就红着脸点了点头。

但其实杨九郎知道，张小辫儿是真的觉得让他睡这儿就是睡觉的意思，他俩小时候也不是没在一张床上睡过。

而杨九郎当时说的让他睡这儿也是睡觉的意思，但很快他就意识到自己是高估了自己低估了张小辫儿。

 

白色的纱帐放了下来，蜡烛燃的只剩短短的一截儿，昏暗的光影里张小辫儿闭着眼睛的睡脸显得特别温柔，窗外淅淅沥沥的下起了这场等了太久的春夜喜雨。

他一侧头就能看着张小辫儿的脸，一伸手就能抱他入怀，屋里安安静静只有他俩的呼吸声和雨声。

这觉还是他妈人睡的吗！

“辫儿，睡了吗？”

张小辫儿在铺子里一天下来本就不轻松，晚上又这么惊心动魄了一番，还真的睡得着。但朦朦胧胧的听见杨九郎问自己，他虽然不会说话，但还是可以发出点声音的，加上他累的实在是连手指都懒得动了，就哼唧了一下。

这一声儿对于杨九郎来说简直是火上浇油，下半身毫无抵抗的就有了反应。

听得旁边人呼吸突然粗重了起来，张小辫儿也慢慢清醒了一点，还以为是他喝了酒之后不舒服了，就翻身过去想问他喝不喝水。

他这一翻身俩人几乎是面贴面了，他伸手过去却被杨九郎紧紧的握住。

“辫儿……”杨九郎哑着嗓子，眼睛里直冒火，“我能亲亲你吗？”

张小辫儿心跳的几乎要蹦出嗓子眼儿，杨九郎凑过来亲了下他的脸颊。

他想了想也鼓起勇气凑过去亲了亲杨九郎的。

然后他觉得自己的手一下就被攥紧了，杨九郎又凑过来亲了亲他的嘴角。

张小辫儿觉得很有意思，他弯起眼睛也凑过去亲了下杨九郎的嘴角。

杨九郎也笑了，“小东西学的还挺快！”

说完就凑过来正正经经的亲了下他的嘴。

张小辫儿就有样学样的也凑过去亲杨九郎，双唇相接刚想分开，杨九郎一把按住了他的后脑勺儿，也没给他什么反应的时间，搂着张小辫儿就亲了起来。

这一次再不是浅尝辄止，他轻咬着张小辫儿的下唇，舌头趁机就伸了进去。他压着张小辫儿吮着他的舌头‘啧啧’作响，下半身忍不住的一下下顶弄。这对于一个从未接过吻的雏儿来说绝对的超纲，张小辫儿吓得不知作何反应，连反抗也没有就由着杨九郎欺负。

杨九郎本就处在最有精力的年纪，之前又开过荤，现在日思夜想的宝贝在怀，哪里管得了其他，他一路向下舔咬着张小辫儿的侧颈，手下就扯开了他的衣服，那窄窄的一握小腰简直让他爱不释手，他一口咬上去，张小辫儿身体一抖，发出了一声小小的喉音。

杨九郎就忍不住又去叼他的舌头，手也摸着他胸前的小点来回玩捏。

张小辫儿面色通红的躺在他怀里，眼睛里蒙了水雾一样失了焦距，下半身稳稳的站了起来，杨九郎脱了俩人的裤子，这才惊得张小辫儿害羞的去挡。杨九郎就俯下身去吸他的胸口，想吃奶一样边吸边咬，惹得张小辫儿的手去推他的肩膀。

这手一拿开，杨九郎马上就伸手握住了小小辫儿，又滑又嫩啊，杨九郎想。

那人被这一握抽了力气，也不敢看，臊的偏过头去咬着下唇吸气。

“辫儿，”杨九郎凑过去一下下的亲他的眼角，“自己玩儿过没？”

看着张小辫儿露出惊讶的神情杨九郎一下就明白了，他的张小辫儿，干净的不行。自古以来，男人对于初次的热忱就是疯狂的，杨九郎满意极了，重重的亲了一下张小辫儿以示奖励。

他的手刚轻缓的上下一动，张小辫儿就受不了了，他一头扎进杨九郎的怀里，腿也蜷了起来。

“宝贝儿不怕啊，哥哥疼你呢。”

他一只手安抚的抚摸着张小辫儿的背，那只手毫不客气的快速撸动起来，张小辫儿先是一僵，然后开始挣扎着推他，他就又凑过去亲的那人忘了挣扎。

很快张小辫儿哼了一声泄了杨九郎满手，他把头埋在杨九郎的肩膀上整个人都在发抖。

杨九郎就笑，“这才哪到哪啊宝贝儿，嗯？”

他就着手里的精液摸上自己硬的发疼的物件儿，“辫儿，刚才学会了吗？”

张小辫儿抬眼瞧他，那双桃花眼里汪着泪花，眼尾红的像涂了胭脂。

杨九郎抓着他的手放到那根滚烫的器物上，张小辫儿颤颤巍巍的不敢动，求救一样的望着杨九郎。

杨九郎就把着他的手给自己自慰，“大吗？”

张小辫儿之前在澡堂也是见过同性的裸体的，跟回忆对比了一下，点了点头。

杨九郎乐了，“你现在还体会不到，以后就知道了。”

张小辫儿也不明白杨九郎的话，单纯的就是照着杨九郎教的上下撸动手里的物件儿。

杨九郎看着人那害羞的劲儿缓上来了，就说：“辫儿你亲亲它。”

张小辫儿眨巴着眼睛没懂，杨九郎就坐起来把他的头按在腿间，“乖乖，快点儿。”

张小辫儿根本不知道这世界上还有口交的存在，想着杨九郎让自己干嘛就干嘛吧，就凑过去亲了亲它，那地方好像是个小动物一样高兴的抖了抖。

“你舔舔。”

张小辫儿就伸出舌头舔了舔那个圆圆的头，不知是不是错觉，他觉得这个肉乎乎的棒子好像比刚才又大了一点。

“乖，继续舔！”

虽然味道不好，但张小辫儿还是听话的根据杨九郎的指导上上下下的舔了好一会儿。那东西现在青筋毕露，颇有些狰狞的意思，可同样都是男子，张小辫儿安慰自己，他拿舌头去舔顶端的那个小孔，杨九郎似乎很喜欢这样。

杨九郎玩儿着他脑后的小辫儿说：“含住它，但别让牙碰到，会吗？”

这个难度有点大，因为东西太大，张小辫儿费劲的含了半截儿，觉得自己快要被噎吐了。

他抬眼可怜兮兮的看着杨九郎，杨九郎捏住他的下巴，“忍一下啊。”

然后快速的捅进了他的喉咙里。

张小辫儿眼泪和口水一起流了出来，杨九郎顾不上他，爽的仰头叹气。那凶器在他嘴里进进出出几个回合，甚至有几次直接撞在了喉咙上，他想吐却又被下一次的撞击堵住了嘴，很快窒息感就涌了上来。

杨九郎终是心疼他，看他实在受不住就放过了他，张小辫儿趴在杨九郎腿上直捯气儿，那根棒子立在他脸边上依旧耀武扬威。

杨九郎把他提溜起来抱在怀里，又从枕边的小柜子里掏出了一个精巧的胭脂盒。打开盒盖，里面却不是红色的胭脂，而是白色的软膏，散发着一股浓浓的蔷薇花的味道。

张小辫儿觉得很好闻，好奇的看着这盒软膏。他神色天真，完全不知道自己将要面对些什么，杨九郎心里的痒又开始翻天覆地。

“这东西可贵着呢，当初人家送我我还不乐意要。”

所以是什么呢？雪花膏一样的东西吗？

杨九郎把小盒往枕头边一搁，又压着张小辫儿亲他。

要说张小辫儿也是会长，全身都细溜，就是屁股上有肉，又圆又翘，杨九郎手摸上去就忍不住的揉捏起来。

张小辫儿让他弄得意乱情迷根本没瞧见他挖了一块软膏，等那手指毫不客气的捅进来的时候，他才吓得睁开了眼睛。

杨九郎本来是想安慰一下张小辫儿的，可是手指感受到的热和滑让他脑子里一片空白，他不管不顾的紧跟着又捅了一根手指进去。

这里面绝对是极乐之地。

张小辫儿挣扎着想去拦杨九郎的手，他刚抬起上半身，就被第三根手指捅的又趴了回去，紧接着这三根手指就开始里外抽动，他呜咽着抓着身下的被子，被身体里翻涌上来的感觉弄得不知所措。

那软膏里有催情的东西，很快张小辫儿就塌了腰，哼唧着在床上扭动。杨九郎咽了咽口水，又亲了亲那可爱的后脑勺，便扶着性器开始往里插。

那东西大小可不是三根手指，尤其那个圆头，刚一进去张小辫儿就被折磨的扬起了脖子，可怜他不会说话，又发不出什么声音，只能张开嘴无声的尖叫。

杨九郎也被他夹的爽上天，也不管张小辫儿摇着头手比划着求饶，一门心思的往里挤。

张小辫儿眼前直发白，知道杨九郎不会停下，就哭着趴在他身下受着，等着那根硕大的东西都插进来。

等杨九郎滚烫的身体贴上来时，张小辫儿颤抖着感受着自己身体里杨九郎的性器，俩个人紧密的连在一起，他能感觉到那东西一下下的脉搏。

那里面柔软而紧致，随着张小辫儿的呼吸轻柔的吮吸着杨九郎的性器，即使是这么一动不动的埋在里面，都仿佛是张小嘴含着他做口活儿一样。

“辫儿我以后一定对你好，永远都对你好。”杨九郎边说边搂着他一下下的亲吻。

张小辫儿就红着眼圈儿努力的抬起头去亲杨九郎。

他不知道之后还要做什么，他觉得只要那东西都插进来了，折磨也就算结束了吧。

杨九郎被那轻轻的一吻撩的神魂颠倒，心里被情欲激起来的暴虐散了大半，只觉得自己的心软的一塌糊涂，他把张小辫儿翻了过来，俩人面对面，然后温柔的回吻住张小辫儿，唇舌纠缠，腰轻轻的动了起来。

但即使是轻轻的动，对于张小辫儿来说也够受了，他根本没想到还可以这样，紧张的狠狠夹了一下杨九郎。

“嘶，辫儿，你放松啊，你这样一会儿我忍不住你可就遭罪了。”

张小辫儿被吓到了，他瞪大了眼睛望着杨九郎，那清澈的眼睛里满是天真的疑惑。

杨九郎觉得这人简直是个小狐狸精，在床上天真可比明骚来的带劲儿，他也看着张小辫儿，温柔的笑了笑，“辫儿，这就是书上说的男女之事，夫妻之礼。”

然后腰狠狠的一顶。

张小辫儿身体拱了成了个漂亮的弧度，受不住的皱起眉闭紧了眼睛，一连串的喉音让杨九郎想起来打猎时捡到的狐狸幼崽，他只觉得自己脑子里‘轰’的一声，腰上的动作开始连贯而凶狠。

张小辫儿疯狂的挣扎了起来，他觉得自己要死了，身体里的感觉陌生又可怕，他哭着扑打杨九郎，那双漂亮的腿也像刚出生的小鹿一样扑腾。

这样的挣扎对于杨九郎来说简直就是催情剂，他握着那细细软软的腰肢操弄的更加带劲，几下之后突然撞到了一块软软的地方，本来挣扎的张小辫儿猛地浑身抖了一下，接着软了腰跌回到了床上。

他满脸的惊惧和不可置信，不知道刚才发生了什么。

杨九郎知道。

 

那之后的记忆张小辫儿很是混乱，他只觉得杨九郎再轻微的动作都让他灵魂出窍，他无声的哭叫，却又爽的性器挺立，杨九郎就一边操他一边撸动他前面，双重刺激下张小辫儿很快就射了，他射了很多次，但杨九郎依旧没有放过他。

他哭的眼睛鼻子通红，意识也逐渐朦胧，杨九郎的动作却越来越猛，他只觉得自己被杨九郎几乎是压进了怀里，身体被一下下撞的要散架一般，那么沉的红木架子床随着他们的动作也跟着晃动。

他搂紧了杨九郎，耳边是他野兽一样的低吼声，还有一声声肉体撞击的闷响，这过程不知持续了多久，他觉得自己要昏过去的时候，突然杨九郎特别狠的撞了他一下，然后闷哼了一声，他只觉得身体里有什么温热的东西弥散开来，他跟着也泄了身，迷迷糊糊的觉得那肉棒子还在身体里不依不饶的抽动，但他已顾不得了，一天的劳累加上处子破身的辛苦逼得他眼前一黑，彻底晕了过去。

 

小剧场：

上联：二八佳人，冰清玉洁，月黑风高

下联：膏粱年少，为所欲为，春夜喜雨

横批：大猪蹄子

啊，不对！

横批：杨少爷的快乐你们根本想象不到

 


End file.
